


I wish I could hate you...

by LovelyRose95



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Canon Divergense - Inazuma Eleven 3, Light Angst, M/M, Mister K Arc, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRose95/pseuds/LovelyRose95
Summary: Bitterness. Distrust. Betrayal. They were the only things that he got from Kidou, and yet, he could not stop worrying about him.





	I wish I could hate you...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this prompt challenge in 2018. I really like it so I decided to translate it in English and correct some parts.
> 
> Thank you so much to @Zibiremu to be my Beta Reader. I love you Patcito 💜✨

_Bitterness._

_Distrust._

_Betrayal_.

They were the only things that he got from Kidou, and yet, he could not stop worrying about him. The pain in his chest grew with each passing minute, while he was judged by those eyes that his teammate kept hidden, and Fudou believed he would never see.

It would have been so easy to solve it with the truth, but he was well aware that it was impossible with Kidou. He knew it from the moment they crossed paths again, and he reconfirmed it when Kidou mistrusted him without a second thought. The mere mention of his ex-mentor made him assume the worst and deny any explanation before Fudou could even think about an argument against his accusations.

_What was the point of explaining something to someone that would never understand? Of telling the truth if they'll never trust your words? Of loving someone who only thinks about the worst in you_?

The answer was easy: **There wasn't**.

It was pointless explaining him that he wasn't working for Kageyama, and he actually wanted to show him on his whole face that he wasn't a second rate amateur. Because any kind of friendship they've tried to establish during these months, always broke down whenever Kidou doubted him. His reasons and explanations didn't matter if Kidou kept living in the past, looking at the shadow that Shin Teikoku left on his back.

_"I wish I could hate you..." _he whispered for himself, observing Kidou sneaking out of the dorms. He didn't need to ask, neither follow him to know where he was going. Fudou knew perfectly well that Kidou was returning to the Argentina zone to keep investigating about Kageyama.

_"...but I can't_."

Concerned about whatever was going on in the mind of the playmaker, Fudou grabbed his soccer ball and headed down to wherever Kidou was going. Knowing there were probably more accusations waiting, with ice cold stares, full with bitterness.

But he didn't care.

His only concern was to avoid letting Kidou fall in the darkness, again.


End file.
